


You Did The Right Thing

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Eskel is a sweetheart, Gen, Geralt has a bad mental health day, Hurt/Comfort, Lambert tries his best, Panic Attacks, Puppy pile, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Eskel and Lambert are there for Geralt on a bad mental health day.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	You Did The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for panic attacks! See the end notes if you need more information <3

Lambert skidded into the library, slamming into a table in his haste and knocking over a stack of books and tripping over the table leg, “Fuck!”

Eskel snorted, watching Lambert curiously, the youngest witcher didn’t often venture to the library and he was certainly never in a hurry.

“Get off your ass,” Lambert said once he’d righted himself, “something’s wrong with Geralt.”

“What do you mean something’s wrong with Geralt?”

“He never came down, so I went to check on him and he was doing that panicky thing and I tried-”

Eskel was already moving, deftly avoiding the books now scattered across the floor, and rushing into the hall, Lambert scrambling to catch up. It wasn’t a long way to Geralt’s room and Eskel hurried in, taking in the scene before him.

Geralt was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless, hair still mussed from sleep. His forearms rested on his knees as he slumped forward, staring blankly in front of him.

Approaching slowly, Eskel took in the ragged movement of Geralt’s chest, his breathing harsh and uneven, far too fast.

“Hey Geralt,” Eskel started softly, laying a hand gently on Geralt’s shoulder, “you with us, Wolf?”

Geralt didn’t respond. His eyes stayed unfocused ahead of him, unseeing.

Eskel pulled back a bit and knelt in front of Geralt. “Hey Wolf,” he tried again, this time getting a twitching movement for his efforts, “can you hear me?”

A nearly imperceptible nod brought a smile to Eskel’s face, a response meant they were getting somewhere.

Eskel took one of Geralt’s hands and pressed it to his own chest, “Let’s take a deep breath, okay? Can you match my breathing?”

Another small nod.

They sat in silence, Eskel kneeling in front of Geralt, still holding the other witcher’s hand to his chest. Eskel wasn’t sure how long it had been before Geralt’s breathing had slowed, evening out, but he would sit there for hours if needed.

Not long after his breathing calmed, his eyes had lost their glassy stare, meeting Eskel’s gaze. He still looked weak, the attack taking a lot out of him, “C’mon Wolf, lay back down.”

Geralt shuffled back in the bed, lying on his back, propped up on the pillows, watching as Eskel grabbed an extra blanket and settled down on Geralt’s right side.

Eskel looked to the doorway where Lambert had been hovering the whole time, “Coming, pup? It’s nap time.”

Lambert huffed at the nick name but hurried around the bed to lay on Geralt’s other side. It wasn’t long before Geralt drifted off between the two.

“I tried to calm him down. I just… didn’t know what to do.” Lambert said quietly, looking at Geralt, worry still clouding his face.

Eskel hummed, “You did the right thing, Pup, coming and getting me. Now get some sleep.”

Eskel closed his own eyes, letting the steady breathing of his brothers and the warmth of the bed lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eskel's POV on Geralt having a panic attack. Eskel helps Geralt through the attack and then they all take a nap, puppy pile style.


End file.
